Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson to główny bohater całego serialu. Był dziesięcioletnim dzieckiem, gdy znalazł Omnitrix, urządzenie, które pozwoliło mu przekształcić się w dziesięciu różnych obcych. Choć początkowo niedojrzały i niezdarny, stał się prawdziwym bohaterem. Gdy miał szesnaście lat, stał się sławny nie tylko w swoim rodzinnym mieście Bellwood, ale na całej Ziemi i poza nią, został także oficjalnym członkiem hydraulików. Wygląd Ben 10 Ben ma krótkie brązowe włosy, zielone oczy, bladą skórę i jest dość chudy jak na swój wiek. Jak zwykle ubranie składało się z czarno-białego T-shirtu z krótkim rękawem, miał ciemnozielone spodnie cargo i czarno-białe trampki. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien" zmienia się jego strój - nosi zieloną, rozpiętą kurtkę z napisem 10. Jego Omnitrix uległ znacznej zmianie, aby dopasować się do nastoletniego ciała Bena i przypomina bardziej zwykły zegarek noszony na lewym nadgarstku, podobnie jak następnie Ultimatrix. Ben 10: Omniverse Ben nosi teraz czarny T-shirt z zielonymi liniami i numerem 10 (czasem nosi białą bluzę z zielonymi liniami i zielonym numerem 10). Ma brązowe spodnie i zielono-białe trampki. Jego włosy są dłuższe i często na twarzy widnieje zawadiacki uśmiech. Osobowość Ben na początku był aroganckim i niedojrzałym chłopcem, który dążył do robienia żartów, nawet podczas walki. Taka postawa spowodowała krytykę Gwen, a później Kevina. Powoduje ona również kilka konfliktów z Azmuthem. Te cechy jednak, jak zasugerował w odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia" próbuje ukryć (choć zaprzeczył i powiedział, że rzeczywiście może być obojętny). Pomimo jego niedojrzałości, Ben ma rzeczywiście dobre serce, a jego działania są motywowane przede wszystkim przez silne i szczere chęci pomocy i ratowania innych w potrzebie. Wykazał, że głęboko opiekuje się życiem innych i decyduje się ratować ludzi, nawet jeśli nie lubi ich (np. Cash i J.T.). Podczas spotkania wroga w kłopotach (np. Kevin lub Nadplemię), zazwyczaj próbuje im pomóc, a nie uratować własną skórę. Paradox stwierdził, że Ben ma dar do podejmowania właściwych wyborów w odpowiednich momentach. Widząc cierpienia ludzi z jego winy lub z powodu jego porażki, Ben ma skłonność do szalonych działań o wiele bardziej gwałtownych i agresywnych niż zwykle. Na przykład, kiedy Kapitan Nemesis porwał Julię, lub gdy Aggregor skutecznie wchłania moc pięciu cudzoziemców Andromedy, Ben wpadł w szał i pobił ich ze wszystkich sił. Również, gdy Kevin zmutował się ponownie, ranił wszystkich hydraulików. Ben był gotowy zabić go za wszelką cenę. Może być bezlitosny, agresywny, pesymistyczny, zimny, paskudny, a nawet gotowy do walki z Gwen, kiedy próbowała zablokować mu drogę. Gwen jednak ostatecznie udało się przekonać go, aby spróbował w inny sposób zatrzymać Kevina . Podczas odcinka, Ben wyznaje Maxowi, że czuje się winny, pozwalając zniszczyć Kevina, i stara się działać dojrzalej. Jest również oczywiste, że jest bardzo inteligentny. Posiada zaawansowaną intuicję, np. wystarczył jeden rzut oka, aby w Pomyłkohedronie zorientować się, jak on działa. W "Omniverse" Ben uważa się bardziej jako superbohater niż hydraulik. Często powtarza Rookowi, że jest bohaterem, a nie policjantem. On jest trochę pewniejszy siebie, ale dalej zachował swoją bezinteresowność i heroiczny charakter. Umiejętności Ben jest posiadaczem Omnitrixa (później Ultimatrixa), co dało mu siłę do zmiany własnego kodu genetycznego. Tradycyjnie, mógł tylko zmienić się w 10 cudzoziemców, ale później zyskiwał dodatkowe formy albo przez uwolnienie ich lub poprzez skanowanie DNA cudzoziemców, których spotykał. Pod koniec oryginalnej serii, jego arsenał zawiera 20 cudzoziemców. thumb|Ben zdobywa OmnitrixPo transformacji w obcego, Ben otrzymuje wszystkie istotne funkcje, w tym jego wygląd, głos, wszystkie jego wyjątkowe i szczególne umiejętności i kompetencje, ale także i słabe strony. Choć w większości zachowuje swoją osobowość, są pewne przypadki, w których zmiana powoduje zmiany w nim, np. Gniew staje się znacznie bardziej agresywny, Pajęczarz działa bardziej dziecinniej lub Ziąb i jego instynkty reprodukcji. Dwoje z obcych, Fantom i Ziąb, nawet potrafiły przejąć osobowość Bena. Choć zwykle używa obcych do walki, były pewne sytuacje, w których używał ich do robienia żartów. W pewnym momencie celowo podszył się za Bivalvana jako Wodny Nahaj, by przekonać P'andora do powrotu do domu i mimo iż to się nie udało, P'andor wierzył, że to Bivalvan. Oprócz tego, że przekształca się cudzoziemców, Ultimatrix daje mu możliwość do "formy ostateczne", które pozwalają mu rozwijać swoich obcych do znacznie silniejszych i znacznie mocniejszych wersji od siebie. thumb|left|Ben i jego kosmici w czołówce "Ultimate Alien"Oprócz podstawowych funkcji i przemian ewolucyjnych, Omnitrix i Ultimatrix mogą być używane do różnych celów, np. do systemu automatycznego tłumaczenia, który pozwala komunikować się Benowi z większością cudzoziemców. Podczas inwazji Nadplemienia, Omnitrix wyświetlał zdolność do manipulowania i naprawiania uszkodzeń genetycznych. Oprócz obsługiwania Omnitrixa i Ultimatrixa, Ben ma umiejętności walki i logicznego myślenia. Wady Główną bronią Bena jest Omnitrix, ale jest także jego główną słabością. Gdy urządzenie rozładowuje się, chłopak jest bezsilny. Jest tak też wtedy, gdy Ben dostaje nowe DNA kosmity, nie wiedząc, co on potrafi. Mimo swojego doświadczenia o zegarku, chłopak dalej nie wie o nim wszystkiego. Ze względu na jego ciekawy charakter i niecierpliwość, przypadkowo otwiera nowe nieznane funkcje, takie jak: Panel Sterowania, czy funkcja Randomizera, co może przynieść szkody. Choć obecny Omnitrix jest przeznaczony tylko dla niego, on wciąż go nie opanował. Według Azmutha, Ben może uzyskać dostęp do Panelu Sterowania, dopiero na 18 urodziny. Oprócz tego on ma alergie na orzeszki ziemne i boi się klaunów. Historia Oryginalna seria Ben był pierwotnie dziesięcioletnim chłopcem, który dorastał w Bellwood, był niepopularny i często prześladowany w szkole przez dwóch chłopaków i jego odwiecznych wrogów - Cash Murray i J.T.. Jednak jego życie zmienia się dzień, kiedy udał się na wakacje z dziadkiem Maxem i jego kuzynką Gwen. Niedługo po opuszczeniu Bellwood , Ben udał się na spacer po lesie i był świadkiem katastrofy dziwnej kapsuły z kosmosu. Zawierała ona Omnitrix, potężne urządzenie, które przyczepiło się do lewego nadgarstka Bena, próbował je odczepić z nadgarstka, ale nie mógł. Początkowo był przerażony, jednak szybko odkrył, że za pomocą Omnitrixa był w stanie zamienić się obcych. Nie mogąc usunąć Omnitrixa, chłopak w końcu nauczył się korzystać z urządzenia i stał się superbohaterem. Choć początkowo aresztował zwykłych przestępców, później mierzył się z super-złoczyńcami, począwszy od Animo, aż do Vilgaxa. Mimo że był bardzo niedojrzały i czasami używał Omnitrixa dla drobnych egoistycznych celów, Ben okazał się cennym użytkownikiem tego urządzenia, pokonując kilka razy Vilgaxa (głównie z pomocą Gwen i dziadka) i ratując wielu ludzi. W tej serii, ulubieni kosmici Bena to Czteroręki, Inferno, Dzikopysk, Szybcior i Diamentogłowy. Wolał używać brutalnej siły niż dobrze przemyślanych planów. Było to szczególnie widoczne w odcinku z serii "Ultimate Alien", gdy badał Ultimatrix 16-letniego Bena. Jedynie Gigantozaur przypadł mu do gustu, prawdopodobnie ze względu na jego duży rozmiar i olbrzymią siłę. thumb|11-letni BenW filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa" podczas bitwy z Animo, Ben przypadkowo aktywował tryb samozniszczenia Omnitrixa i, wraz z Gwen i Tetraxem, udał się na znalezienie twórcy urządzenia. Podczas podróży nauczył on być bohaterem bez Omnitrixa. Ostatecznie chłopak odkrył, że twórcą urządzenia jest Galwan Azmuth. Wyłączył on tryb samozniszczenia i udostępnił Benowi nowego obcego - Way Biga. W tym filmie udowodnił, że pomimo ciągłych kłótni z kuzynką ją kocha, było to widać po tym, gdy myślał, że Gwen została zabita, a gdy okazało się, że to nieprawda przebiegł przez otwartą linię ognia, by ją przytulić. 10-letni Ben pojawił się w odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia" w serii "Ultimate Alien". Wyglądał tak jak w oryginalnej wersji. Część z serii "Ben 10: Omniverse" skupia się na 11-letnim Benie, zabierając widzów z powrotem do czasów oryginalnej serii. 11-letni Ben po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Wiele zmian: część 1", gdzie walczył z Malwarem jako Czteroręki i Feedback. Na krótko pojawia się również w "Starzy znajomi", gdzie pokonuje Megawhatty. Później pojawia się w "Helisa zguby". W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2" został zaatakowany przez Phila. Pojawił się także w wiele razy w późniejszych odcinkach. Ben 10: Obca Potęga W serii "Obca Potęga", Ben ma 15 lat, stał się kimś znacznie bardziej dojrzałym i odpowiedzialnym. Usunął Omnitrix i zaczął normalnie żyć, ale po odkryciu, że dziadek Max zniknął, zdecydował się ponownie założyć urządzenie i uratować go ze swoją kuzynką Gwen (jego relacje z nią uległy zmianie i stali się dla siebie jak rodzeństwo) i Kevinem. Jego Omnitrix uległ transformacji – jest teraz mniejszy i dużo bardziej przypomina zwykły zegarek. Ben również zdobywa dziewczynę o imieniu Julia Yamamoto, która pojawia się już w pierwszym odcinku tej serii. W późniejszych odcinkach dziewczyna odkrywa Omnitrix i poznaje Statka, z którym wiele razy pomogła Benowi. W pierwszych dwóch sezonach widzimy, że Ben jest to bardzo dobrym i zdolnym przywódcą. W trzecim sezonie, po uratowaniu wszechświata przed Nadplemieniem, Ben wraca do niedojrzałej osobowości, co denerwuje Gwen i Kevina. Po zniszczeniu Omnitrixa w finale, Ben otrzymuje Ultimatrix. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Podczas wydarzeń w serii "Ultimate Alien", sekret 16-letniego już Bena zostaje odkryty, a on sam staje się sławny i zyskuje miano superbohatera, jest uwielbiany przez dzieci z całego świata, ale traktowany nieufnie przez dorosłych. Wciąż jest z Julią, a ponadto, z Kevinem są prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a nie rywalami. Spotyka też nowego wroga, Aggregora, który porwał pięć kosmitów z galaktyki Andromedy. W trakcie tej serii, Ben staje się trochę arogancki ze względu na swoją sławę, ale gdy w finałowym odcinku pierwszej serii jest zdecydowany, by zabić Kevina, dostrzega co sława z nim zrobiła. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Omniverse", Gwen i Kevin opuszczają Bena, a 16-letni bohater zyskuje nowego partnera - Rooka, z którym będzie próbował pokonać swoich nowych wrogów. Wraz z Julią rozstali się, a ona ma nowego chłopaka - Hervé. Filmy Ben (grany przez Grahama Phillipsa) pojawił się w filmie "Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem", którego akcja ma miejsce po zakończeniu wakacji, gdy Ben próbuje przystosować się do normalnego życia bez korzystania z Omnitrixa, ale gdy Eon, tajemniczy cudzoziemiec, próbuje ukraść rękę Armageddonu, Ben, Gwen i Max próbują go zatrzymać. Ben (grany przez Ryan Kelley) pojawił się w filmie "Ben 10: Alien Swarm", gdzie rozpoczyna śledztwo w sprawie nanochipów kontrolujących ludzi z pomocą kuzynki Gwen, najlepszego przyjaciela Kevina i starej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, Eleny. Generator Rex Ben pojawia się w odcinku "Przymierze bohaterów", gdzie, wraz z Rexem, walczy z nanitem Alfa. Jego wygląd dostosował się do animacji "Generatora Rexa", gdzie stał się bardziej elegancki i dojrzały. Możliwa przyszłość Ben 10.000 Ben 10.000 to alternatywna wersja Bena. Stał się prawdziwym bohaterem. Jest wysoki, bardziej umięśniony i wysportowany, a także zapuścił brodę. Jego pseudonim pochodzi z faktu, że teraz Ben ma dostęp do co najmniej 10.000 obcych form (mówi, że przestał liczyć). Odblokował również panel kontrolny Omnitrixa, pozwalający zmieniać kosmitów bez limitu czasowego. Występy Ben pojawia się w każdym odcinku i serii, ponieważ jest główny bohaterem. Pojawia się także w większości grach internetowych i grach wideo. *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10 *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Wszystkie odcinki Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Relacje *''Relacje z Julią Yamamoto '' *''/Relacje z innymi bohaterami/ '' *''/Zainteresowania miłosne/ '' Zainteresowania miłosne Kai with Ben.jpg Julie with Ben.png Elena with Ben.png Jennifer with Ben.jpg Eunice with Ben.png Ester with Ben.png *Kai Green *Julia Yamamoto (dawniej) *Elena Validus *Jennifer Nocturne *Eunice *Emily *Looma Czerwona *Ester *Patty Berkenfeld *Attea (tylko jako Bykżab) *Drew Sobota *Viktoria Ciekawostki *Ben zyskał nanity podczas pobytu u Rexa. *Jego ulubionym kosmitą jest Feedback, ponieważ po transformacji w niego czuje się inaczej niż w innych obcych formach. *Według Dwayne McDuffie, Ben już nie gra w piłkę nożną ze względu na ratowanie świata. *Według Azmutha i Profesora Paradoxa, Ben będzie miał wspaniałą przyszłość. *Gdy Ben był mały spał ze swoim misiem "Freddym", lecz zaprzeczał, że tak jest. *Według Rooka, w akademii hydraulików jest wymaganie znanie historii Bena. Obejmuje on rozdział i pół. *Ben krzyczy nazwiska jego cudzoziemców, by wywołać strach w przeciwnikach, chociaż nie zawsze to robi. *Ben pojawił się w każdym aktualnym odcinku i jest jedyną postacią, która to zrobiła. *Ben zdał 3 klasy wybierając odpowiedzi "C" na testach. *W odcinku "Starzy znajomi", Ben mówi, że jako mały dzieciak nie lubił koktajli. Lecz gdy stał się starszy zmieniło się to. *Derrick J. Wyatt powiedział, że drugie imię Bena jest hołdem dla komiksopisarza Jack'a Kirby. *Ben nosił bokserki Zapaśników Sumo. *Ben ma silne powinowactwo do chili z frytkami i Koktajli. *W "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", Ben posiada zarówno prawo jazdy jak i samochód (samochód jest niechętnie obdarzony przez Kevina jako prezent urodzinowy dla Bena). *Najgorszym przedmiotem dla Bena jest fizyka. *Jego lewe oko drga, gdy kłamie, lecz Kevin to zauważa. *W "Omniverse" okazuje się, że ma uczulenie na orzeszki ziemne. *W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1", Ben potwierdza, że jego ulubiony kolor to zielony, ulubione jedzenie to frytki chili, boi się klaunów, ulubionym hobby jest zbieranie kart Zapaśników Sumo, a pierwszą dziewczyną, która mu się podobała jest Patty Berkenfeld. Potwierdza również fakt, że ma blizne w kształcie New Jersey. *Według Azmutha i Sir George, Ben jest podobny do nich kiedy byli mali. Zobacz też *Galeria *Ben Tennyson i Julia Yamamoto *Ben Tennyson/Relacje z innymi bohaterami *Drużyna Bena *Drużyna Bena (Omniverse) *DX Mark 10 (samochód Bena) *Tenn-Speed (motocykl Bena) *Ben 10.000 (jedna z alternatywnych przyszłych wersji Bena) *Ben 10.000 (jedna z alternatywnych przyszłych wersji Bena) *Eon (jedna z alternatywnych przyszłych wersji Bena) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Tennysonowie Kategoria:Dzieci Hydraulików Kategoria:Anodyci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Drużyna Bena Kategoria:Hydraulicy